oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
David Fincher
Selv om David Leo Fincher ble født i Denver, flyttet familien hans til Marin County da han var to år gammel. Senere flyttet han til Ashland, Oregon. Det var her hvor David tilbrakte tenårene og tok eksamen ved Ashland High School. Da hadde han allerede et stort antall hjemmevideoer på 8mm-kameraet som faren hadde gitt ham. Etter å ha blitt inspirert av arbeidet til George Lucas, ble han etter high school umiddelbart presentert på Industrial Light and Magic, selskapet av berømte regissøren. Han ble raskt tatt opp og deltok i produksjonen av enkelte filmer. Disse inkluderer Jediridderen vender tilbake, med Harrison Ford, Mark Hamill og Carrie Fisher, og også i Indiana Jones og de fordømtes tempel regissert av Steven Spielberg. David ble fram til 1984 i selskap med George Lucas, før han sa farvel for å prøve lykken som regissør i noen reklamefilmer som han hadde postulert. Hans første jobb ville være sikkert merket en videre trend: en anti-røyke reklame som viste et foster røyke. Den makabre tema snart fanget oppmerksomheten til noen produsenter i Los Angeles. Han ble ansatt ved Propaganda Films, et selskap som også regissør Michael Bay arbeidet, der han filmet reklamefilm for Revlon, Nike, Converse, Pepsi, Sony, Levi's og mange andre kjente merker. David bestemte seg for å hoppe inn i verden av musikkvideoer. Blant hans beste arbeider i dette feltet er videoene til "Express Yourself", "Vogue" og "Oh Father" av Madonna, "Cradle of Love" av Billy Idol og noen av George Michael, Michael Jackson, Aerosmith, Nine Inch Nails og The Rolling Stones. Etter et slikt repertoar, fikk David endelig bestemte seg for å gå til spillefilm for det store lerretet, og hadde sin debut med den dårlig mottatte Alien³, utgitt i 1992. Til tross for Sigourney Weaver som den ubestridte hovedpersonen, hadde Fincher noen diskusjoner med direktørene i 20th Century Fox. De aller fleste var fordi de hadde gjort scener uten å ha det ferdige manuset. Etter denne dårlig opplevelsen, returnerte David til musikkvideoer, noe deprimert. Men i 1995 ble han på ny tilbudt ny jobb, denne gang under deres forhold og de krav han hadde bedt om. Seven ble gitt ut med Morgan Freeman, Brad Pitt, Gwyneth Paltrow, Kevin Spacey og John C. McGinley på rollelisten. Bare i USA samlet filmen inn 100 millioner dollar og resten av verdens øvrige 300 millioner. Denne filmen gjorde ham til en av de mest vellykkede regissørene det året, så umiddelbart gikk til arbeidet med sin neste film The Game. Med Michael Douglas og Sean Penn, hadde samme mørke som hans forrige film. To år senere, i 1999, bestemte han seg for å lede Fight Club der han vendte tilbake med Brad Pitt. I fortsettelsen av sin serie av thrillere, regisserte han i 2002 Panic Room, med Jodie Foster, Jared Leto og Forest Whitaker. Med et budsjett på $ 50 millioner, nådde filmen nesten 200 millioner i overskudd, bare i USA. Hans neste film, Zodiac, utgitt i 2007, var ikke like vellykket, til tross rollegalleriet med Robert Downey Jr. og Jake Gyllenhaal. Til tross for dette, gikk filmen 20 millioner dollar i underskudd. I 2008 ble Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button sluppet ut. I i motsetning til mange av hans andre filmer, var dette hans mest publikumsvennlige. Han mottok sin hittil første Oscar-nominasjon for denne filmen. I 2010 kom The Social Network, som handlet om grunnleggerne av Facebook, med Andrew Garfield og Jesse Eisenberg. I 2011 kommer han med den amerikanske nyinnspillingen av Menn som hater kvinner, The Girl With the Dragoon Tattoo. Filmografi 2014 -- Gone Girl (regissør) 2011 -- The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (regissør) 2010 -- The Social Network (regissør) 2009 -- Logorama (skuespiller: Original Pringles) 2008 -- Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button (regissør) 1999 -- Fight Club (regissør) 1995 -- Seven (regissør) 1992 -- Alien³ (regissør) Oscar ; Nominertt : 2010 -- Beste Regissør for The Social Network : 2008 -- Beste Regissør for Den fantastiske historien om Benjamin Button Fincher, David Fincher, David Fincher, David